


Fireside

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping before the invasion begins {a drabble}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> ittybittymattycommittee prompted Matt Mason + fire, flames, or excessive heat

“It’s pretty like you,” Matt says, watching the dancing fire intently. 

Rebecca laughs tiredly, pulling her youngest child close.  “You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a rebel! Like Luke Skywalker or Princess Leia!”

“Don’t ever let the world change you,” Rebecca says.  “No matter what happens.”

“Of course not!  I’m too cool for that,” Matt says.

The world is terrifying, especially since Rebecca’s cancer has come back, but something about Matt has a way of always lifting her spirits, usually completely on accident.  Even though he’s her most rebellious child, there’s also a soft innocence that she hopes he’ll always keep.


End file.
